Us Against Them
by EllieLover19
Summary: This is the written document of a discovered video diary of a group of kids that were caught in the middle of a strange epidemic that began in Canada. The document contians gruesome and horrific events. Readers have been warned.
1. Sweet, Sweet Death: Ellie

**December 22, 2008**

**12:09 a.m. **

**Somewhere in Toronto, Canada **

The camera moved just slightly until it was perfectly adjusted to view the empty chair in front of it.

A red haired girl came into the picture and sat down in the chair. She folded her legs, sitting proper as if recording some type of audition tape.

It took her a moment to speak. The camera easily picked up her hesitance. She just sat their, proper, fixated on an object off screen.

She inhaled, then exhaled, and looked at the camera.

"Hi, I'm Ellie Nash. Student of Toronto U….former student of Toronto U." the girl shifted in her seat. "Uh… I really don't know what I'm doing here to be honest. I usually try to stay away from a camera when one's around; in fact, I'm probably like in two out of the 300 pictures in my grandmother's Family Photo Album." The girl softly giggled. "But I guess something in me told me to do this video. I don't know what… but it feels like this is necessary."

The girl looked down to her lap.

"Necessary, because…pretty soon I think I'm gonna die." She looked back up at camera.

"A few days ago, something happened. Me, my friends, we don't know what or why, but it happened." She eased back a few strands of red hair behind her ears. "If you're watching this tape, you know what 'it' is." She gulped.

"Anyway…at this point it's getting pretty clear where this is going; for me and my friends and this tape. As each day goes by, we see more of them; walking the streets, looking for the nearest survivors to feed on." The red head straightened up in the chair.

"As far as we've seen, that's us. My friends and the two other survivors we picked up a few days ago."

"It's scary, thinking you may be the last few people on earth, while everyone… _everything_ else is out to get you." Her voice trembled. "We're even pondering whether or not to just give ourselves up to them, or keep fighting to stay alive." Ellie looked down to her hands and began fiddling with the rubber bands around her wrists.

"They keep asking me, _what do I want? How do I feel? _I just… I just want this to be over. I want to be home, with my mom, staring up at the Led Zeppelin Poster hanging over the head board of my comfy bed." tears began to stream down her cheeks, she sniffled.

"But that won't happen," she looked at the camera. "I doubt that'll ever happen." She sniffled again.

"So where does that leave me. Bitter survival? Or sweet, sweet death?" she stared at the camera, tears continued down her face.

"If you're looking at this tape…You tell me what I chose."

Static.

…


	2. Winey Little Bitches

**December 7, 2008**

**11:45 p.m.**

**The Canadian Backwoods **

"I'm not doing it,"

"Manny, come on," the camera slightly shook on the scantily clad brunette girl.

"No, this is bullshit!" the brunette protested.

"Bullshit? The guy wants to show a little skin in his movie. Ain't nothin' wrong with that." A voice off camera said.

"Shut up Jay!" the brunette shouted to the person. "Look," the girl turned to the camera. "I'm not doing it, end of story."

"Manny, that's how the scene goes. You run, Spinner grabs your top, it falls off just slightly, and then you slide it right back onto your shoulders." The camera man explained.

"Peter, in all of your movies this crap happens to me. Somehow my dress, or my shirt ends up coming off; and I'm sick of it."

"It's called sex appeal,"

"And you have a sweet rack," the Jay guy added. Manny rolled her eyes.

"I think I should have a say in this," a red-haired girl stepped in front of the camera with her hand raised.

"Thank you Ellie, a woman's perspective," Manny said, relieved that someone was on her side.

"No, not this again." Jay sighed, steeping into the camera facing Ellie. "This whole _women empowerment_ thing is getting lame. Every time you two get together there's always something demeaning, or inappropriate about the script. God, it's a fucking Rated-R horror flick."

"Okay. I get that, but as co-producer I think Manny should at least get through the sequel without her top being pulled off by the antagonist." Ellie defended.

"Thank you," came Manny.

"Can we just decide on something already! I'm freezing my ass off out here." A guy wearing an orange jump suit complained. He was shivering next to Manny.

"Well Spinner, we probably could if you're friend here wasn't being an ass!" Ellie indicated to Jay.

"Oh well, I'm sure Peter here could actually finish a movie if the only two girls involved in production would stop being annoying cunts!" Jay sarcastically said to Ellie.

Soon, he was taking a loud variety of insults from Ellie and Manny; and for some reason Spinner had joined in as well. Jay held his own, however; yelling back comments at them too.

The constant bickering had obviously taken a toll on the director; the camera lowered a bit and a solemn sigh could be heard from the boy holding it.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" he shouted, his voice level higher than the others, rage easily detected.

The others did as Peter ordered; all of them looked immediately to the camera, shocked expressions on their faces.

"The reason we don't get any work done is because _all_, and I repeat, _ALL_ of you become winey little bitches."

Offended looks swarmed around the group of kids.

"Now Manny, if you have a problem with the script, bring the issue to me _beforehand_; not while in production. Jay, if you have a problem with my assistants…leave or get over it. I'm trying to make a fucking movie, if anyone has a problem with that let me know now."

The forest was silent.

Spinner, Manny, Ellie and Jay stood there, bewildered.

**Changed Camera Angle **

"Wow," camera man 2 laughed. He had his camera set on all five teens. "Peter grew some balls."

…

**Note: If you haven't figured it out, or haven't seen the actually movie, this is a nod to George A. Romero's "Diary of the Dead" with a little Degrassi thrown in for fun. If you've seen the movie, or are just interested to see where this is going, review! Tell me what you think and how I'm doing so far. **


End file.
